


kingsmaker

by Lora_Leng



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, F/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Prose Poem, Unresolved Romantic Tension, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: сколько бы я не ронял пред тобой цветы, даже улыбки не смог получить в награду.
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Saber





	kingsmaker

**Author's Note:**

> возможно легкое ау в каноне, Мерлин все еще наполовину инкуб.

сердце мое просто чувствами отравить, этот порок мне приносит всегда несчастья.

что до магической силы в моей крови — чарам лишь ты, милый рыцарь мой, неподвластна: сколько бы я не ронял пред тобой цветы, даже улыбки не смог получить в награду.

знаю, что стану причиной твоей беды, в битве последней с тобой окажусь не рядом, но если ты так бесстрашно идешь вперед, я напророчу тебе и войну, и славу.  
(лил бы слова о любви — вересковый мед — но мой король на любовь не имеет права.)

я про судьбу твою все-таки промолчу, вслух не осмелюсь сказать тебе, что я вижу, но, провожая тебя к твоему мечу, прячу лицо, капюшон опуская ниже: из всех наук я пока еще не постиг, как притворяться, что вовсе тебя не жаль мне.  
часть меня хочет низвергнуть — и тем спасти,

я же тебя, коронуя, уничтожаю.


End file.
